Inspired By You
by Sunday Wolf Song
Summary: Ten Story Shuffle Challenge. Written for Rose/Scor lovers everywhere. Let the music and words flow... Drabbles, some dark, some sweet, others a little bit of both. Read and Review, pretty please?


_Ten Story Shuffle: Inspired by Rose and Scorpius. Put your music player on shuffle. Write what you feel. Stop when the song is over. Repeat nine more times. Post it for readers to read, and hope they enjoy._

"_My Little Corner of the World" Yo La Tengo (Performed by Kit Pongetti)  
_Rose looked into Scorpius's deep gray eyes. Safe in his arms, she felt like she was in her own little corner of the world. He smiled and kissed the top of her head.  
Underneath their favorite tree, near the lake far from the towering castle of Hogwarts; the two sat together, perfectly content.  
Occasionally they talked, but what needed to be said most was spoken without words.  
They were in their little corner of the world. And it was perfect.

"_I Feel Fine" The Beatles  
_"Are you alright Scor?" She questioned worriedly.  
"When I'm around you I feel fine," He whispered, pulling her close.  
"Hm," She murmured as they broke apart, "I'm glad you're mine."  
Scorpius chuckled, "I feel likewise Rosie."  
"I'm in love with you and I feel fine," He whispered, lips closing over hers once more.  
And Rose was so glad she could tell the whole world.

"_You Are the Woman" Josh Kelly  
_She was the one he had always dreamed of. Even when he couldn't admit it to himself, part of him had always wanted her.  
But what he didn't know was that he was the one she dreamed of at night too.  
They didn't see each other as rivals, more like competition.  
They didn't pay attention to surnames, just to each other.  
They were perfect for each other.  
Ever since the first glance on the platform their first year.

"_Harvester of Sorrow" Metallica  
_When he was angry she was the only one who could calm him. Even when he was at his coldest, darkest, scariest, she would stand by him. Hold him to her and refuse to let go. She could still the storms that shook his heart.  
And in return when she was sad he was the one who lifted her up. Brought a smile to her face with a rare one of his own. Picked her favorite flowers and read her favorite books aloud when she was too tired or too teary eyed to read the words herself.  
With them it was give and take. But mostly give.  
To each other they gave their all, and in return received the same.  
But after the storms had calmed and the tears had dried there was something even better than comfort waiting.  
Love.

"_Deathbed" Chase Coy  
_"Scorpius!" She murmured, grabbing his pale hand.  
"Rose," He whispered, her name barely escaping his cracked lips.  
She stared into his drooping eyes as she felt his hand going limp in hers.  
"I love you," He murmured, smiling a last tired smile.  
"I love you so much," She whispered back.  
His eyes closed, she knew he was not afraid to die. But afraid to leave her.  
She stared out of the dirty window, knowing he was somewhere safe.  
And as she left behind his stone cold body that once held so much warmth, she was no longer afraid.

"_Piazza, New York Catcher" Belle & Sebastian  
_"What do want for dinner Rosie?" The blonde man asked, looking to his wife lying on the couch.  
She rubbed her huge stomach absentmindedly, feeling for a kick.  
"Pizza sounds good," She replied, smiling at him, "What do you think?"  
He kneeled next to her on the floor, "Pizza sound amazing. What do you think little one?"  
She smiled wider as Scorpius laid his hand on top of her rounded belly.  
A tiny foot kicked in response, making the two almost parents glow with delight.

"_Waiting in Vain" Bob Marley  
_"Must you listen to that? Muggle music is so annoying." Scorpius groaned as his girlfriend swayed to the music coming from her Muggle stereo.  
Rose merely smiled and kept on swaying.  
"At the very least can you find a new CD?" He suggested, knowing the answer before it came.  
She shook her head, "Reggae is amazing. And Bob Marley was a genius. If it bothers you go somewhere else. I mean I don't want you to, but if you must."  
Instead of walking away to escape the music he detested as most boyfriends would, Scorpius pulled her close and swayed with his dearest Rose.

"_Children of the Damned" Iron Maiden  
_Death Eaters were cursed. That's what most believed. But their offspring?  
They were children of the damned.  
That was what so many believed, including Scorpius Malfoy.  
But there was someone who believed otherwise.  
Her name was Rose Weasly.  
She knew there was more to a person than their parents. Your name does not decide your fate. Not one person is solely bad or infinitely good.  
And she spent years trying to convince Scorpius of that. And eventually Rose got him to see the light. He no longer felt like a child of the damned.  
He was just another person. As was she. As were his parents, and hers.  
Just as everyone else was.  
And the past no longer troubled Scorpius Malfoy.

"_The Trooper" Iron Maiden  
_Rose sneezed, and then snuggled further into her mountain of blankets. She had been sick with a cough, running nose, fever, and chills for days.  
The one that had nursed her through it all walked through her door to bring her some soup.  
"You're such a trooper," He whispered, stroking her hair.  
"Do you want some soup?" Scorpius questioned, setting the tray on her bedside table.  
She shook her head no, but looked up at him with tired but ever shining eyes.  
"Thank you for everything Scor," She murmured, "I just hope I don't get you sick."  
"Don't worry," he replied, "I'll be fine."  
But sure enough, the following weekend it was the redhead bringing him soup as he lay sick in bed.

"_Child Psychology" Black Box Recorder  
_He had never spoken much as a child. She on the other hand, had always spoken her mind.  
He preferred to stay to himself, and if made to socialize, only did so with a few close friends.  
She knew every witch and wizard in the school, and was friends with many.  
His quiet ways were often called dark and brooding. Her expressive and outrageous nature never failed to be noticed.  
He learned how to calm her raging fire. She learned how to coax him out of his quiet world.  
And together, they brought out the best in each other.

_So, I thought it said "Pizza" not "Piazza" in the title of Fic Six. Just in case that didn't make sense. I hope you liked it. Leave a review if that floats yer boat. (Cause it definitely floats mine!)_


End file.
